If things went differently
by Steeleafan
Summary: I don't own anything obviously.  I'm not a good Author ...Roz and Frasier be nice..
1. what's the story?

''are you in love with him'' _how could she even think that? The only reason I'm doing this is because is could be the biggest stupidest dumbest ..idiotic ..mistake ever and..that's saying a lot believe me..._

"go to hell Julia!_'' I almost shouted at her amazed that those words actually finally came out._

_The rest in a blur until I heard Frasier say_

''Yes Julia I believe I will have some of that cake...'' _and before that I told him that she was evil._

_I can't believe he didn't listen to me I'm his best friend at least I think I am..right!_

_Yeah that bitch Julia called me.._

"hey your a sore looser!'' _she hissed at me_

'' a looser I didn't loose much except a good friend..''_Then I hung up and then about five mintures later she shows up at my house._

''yeah I know ...you hate me...but just here me out..'' _I waited and for some reason she waited too._

''and?''_I asked_

''Oh yes..and don't say anthing just hear me out...I...your right..I'm not right for Frasier and I'm going to tell him that tonight...but I thought you should know something else..''_ She pauses and I stare at her open eyes and blank...God I hate her._

"It's so obvious...''_I'm still waiting just staring at her unemotional face._

'' Well Frasier told me that I must have something great to have to hide...but he's wrong...you might have something greater and you hide it too'' _I still stare at her blanky_

" yeah what might that be?''_ I kept staring waiting for her to say something._

...well I know you'd like to deny it...but maybe for once in your life you really have a chance''_ I stare at her again._

''What the hell is that supose to mean? _I asked her completely confused_

" You are in love with him...''_so to her it's not a question anymore it's a fact..._

"'it's no longer a question to you is it?''_I asked pathetically_

''that's your resonse?''_She asked me and this time she stared and I tried to look away. She just opened the door and left. Then Alice came up to me._

'' Mommy...I heard that last part...who was she talking about?''_Aww Alice is soo dear..._

' The lady was talking about Uncle Frasier dear ..but she was mistaken''_ I informed my sweet child._

" She was rude...but she was right...I may be small..,but I understand ...something beside...talking...''_ I was speachless my own daughter says she can tell. If I'm in love I think I would know...before my daughter wouldn't I?_

" Oh mommy it's okay..don't get upset..''_I hadn't noticed the tears from my eyes as I colapsed onto the coach_

" mommy!''_Alice screamed and like I said before and after that is a blur._


	2. Roz's memories

'' IS that all that's all you remember?'' The Doctor asked me seaching me for more meaning...Why I'd never know.

''That's right I don't even remember what he looks like..'' I told her

''really well...your's is also the only name he remembers he was in the crash too'' The Doctor told me and I let the information sink in.

''How did that happen?'' I asked her with real curiousity.

'' I guess you weren't looking and he wasn't looking and you crashed..but neither of you are badly hurt but both of you have a touch of amnesia..you probably don't even remember what you look like.'' She told me.

''but of couse I do'' I sad but then I tried to congure up a picture in my head ..but I got nothing and I shook my head at her.

''I thought as much'' She informed me and left the room.

Soon two people who looked a little familiar ..steped in..

''Who are you?'' I managed

''I'm Daphne'' The women said in an acent and then her gentlemen friend ..steped toward me.

''I'm Niles...I'm Frasier's brother...Daphne and I are married'' He said as if it was yesterday.

''It's our. aniversery tommorow!'' Daphne said he voice was becoming famillar to me now.

''That sounds nice...so tell me how did you two meet...just tell me the whole..story'' I told them.

''Well Roz'' Daphne begain...how could my own name seem..so foreign?

''It's a very long story..but your not going anywhere so I guess I could tell you..'' She told me.

''Wait before she begins...Roz...do you remember Alice?'' Niles asked me he was a scrunny man..and I really didn't understand how those two got together.

''..uh I only remember...Fraiser and Julia..'' Roz said

''that was ...awhile ago I feel...do you remember Alice?...'' Niles asked me again

''who is she?'' I asked

''Wait yes I do...she's..my daughter?'' I asked

''yeah...yay your memory is coming back..'' Niles said

''no ..she was in my last memory..'' I ..stuttered trying to be true..Just then a small lady came into the room.

''Hey Mom..Uncle Niles..does she have her memory back? The young lady asked

'' ...no but she does remember you..'' Niles told her.

''Roz this is..Alice'' Niles directed at me

''I remember you being ...much shorter'' I teased

''Yeah well I'm in the 6th grade now Mom'' Alice told me

''don't worry I'll remember soon''I said very embaressed frogeting my own daughter ..that tears poured from my eyes.

''It's alright..I know you will'' Alice assured me..obviously I didn't cry all that much or it would have nothing to her...Was I going to live up to the person I once was...

''Alice...I think we need to fill your mom in on something she needs to know..alright?'' Daphne asked my..daughter. Alice nodded and when she left I felt an absence in my heart...I guess I did feel a love for her...

''Who's her father...wouldn't I remember him?'' I asked

''he was nothing special..'' Daphne explained to me

''what do you mean?'' I asked

''well...he was..one of those...he was a one night stand Roz...'' Daphne expplained

''WHAT?'' I screamed

''calm down ..Roz..that's just who you are..'' Niles explained

''even though it took me many years to make my peace with it..'' Nile smiled at me.

''oh alright...I guess I can deal with that..so...who...are my friends?'' I asked

''US of course..You worked for Fraiser then he got married to Charolette.'' Daphne explained

''so all of my friends...are married...and I have a daughter and I'm single..'' Roz explained

''well Frasier has Fredrick...'' Niles told me

''Were avoiding the main subject here..how did you two get together...whole story no CUTS!'' I ordered them

''We will give you the highlights...I'll leave the room and Niles will tell you his side..then I'll tell you mine'' Daphne said as she left the room.

''So Niles..how's you score that one?'' I asked

''your starting to sound like the old Roz'' he told me.

''This is the beginning when I first met her... She was there when I came to Frasier's appartment..a Goddess.. I was married so I couldn't think like that..but I did anyway...'' I kept listening intently.

''Alright soo my obsesstion went..on ...forever...then ...She was going to get married..to Donny! And I to Mel...before that when Donny and..her were just dating...and you found out...from Matin and I was there.and you told me about you and Donny...when..Frasier tole me that she might have had feelings for me..so I paniked on the eve of her wedding..I told her and she told me...but...she didn't ..

want to ..break a..promise and we waited...then one night...she was sick and I had done everything possible to make that night special...I proposed you helped me with it a little..it was a long..propsal...''Niles said

''well I was part of it...'' I said smiling a little

''yes you were and I thank you...maybe Daphne and I can help you...'' He said and I looked at him with confusion. He turned around...and opened the door.

''Daphne!''He shouted out the door. Daphne came through the door...

''Alright..Roz...here's my story''


End file.
